The objective of this contract is to provide the NLM's Prints and Photographs Collection (P&P) in the History of Medicine Division with 1) reformatted photographic copies of new still picture acquisitions for preservation and photographic reproduction purposes, which will include proper archival storage of these photographic copies, and 2) design and implementation of an image reproduction system for images on the videodisc access system, called "PicQuick," available to P&P users. It is anticipated that when the "PicQuick" system is fully in place, it will function as an automated, multi-site, public service electronic catalog to the complete holdings of the P&P Collection, and will have the capability to provide photographic and digital reproductions of images retrieved and selected on the system to third party requestors. Third-party requestors will be able to order photoreproductions through an option on the "PicQuick program, connecting directly via modem with the contractor. New additions to the P&P collection will be photoreformatted in the above manner and periodically added to a master videotape for production of subsequent videodisc versions. This contract consists of two Tasks. Task I (Preservation Photoreformatting) involves ongoing preservation photographic reformatting and coordination of automated support data with NLM's Prints and Photographs videodisc access system, periodically producing videotape additions to the system. Additionally, the contractor will be required to provide cold vault storage for this archival phqtoreformatting. Task 2 (Image Reproduction Order System) involves design and implementation of an automated DOS-based system (again coordinating with NLM's Prints and Photographs system and "PicQuick" program) which will receive, process, and deliver users' requests for specified photographic and digitized visual formats, providing quality processing on a fast turn-around basis to NLM staff and third-party requestors.